Not from Equestria
by Res. Star Gazer
Summary: A mysterious pony has fallen from the sky and it was not from Equestria...what will happen in this adventure of some sort?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after Twilight becomes a princess…**

It was a cold night in Equestria. The sky was filled with bright stars. Almost every-pony is asleep except one Pegasus.

"And once again Daring Doo escapes the deadly traps." Said the Pegasus. "That should be enough reading for tonight." She said putting the book up. "Now what should I do." She said and she plopped down on her bed."Well I guess I should get some sleep." She said and she fell asleep.

Only a few hours pass and in the night sky something was hurdling down towards the ground. It soon made a huge impact inside the Everfree forest.

Rainbow Dashes Pov.

I was awoken by a loud crash.

"What the hay?!" I said annoyed that I was woken up.

I then got out of my bed and I left my house and I saw smoke coming from the Everfree forest. "What the hay." I repeated and I saw that some ponies were woken up. "I wonder what that was." I said so I flew to the Everfree forest.

I soon made it to the entrance.

"RAINBOW DASH!" I heard and I turned around and saw Applejack. "Where do you think you're going?" She said.

"To check out that crash." I said.

"In the middle of the night." She said.

"Yeah." I said and she looked at me.

"You might want to rethink that." She said.

"Why?" I said.

"The Everfree forest…at night…." She said.

"So?" I said.

"Look sugar cube that's not a smart idea." She said.

"So?" I said. "Aint no creepy forest scary enough to scare me." I continued.

"Fine I reckon ah coming with yea." She said.

"Awesome!" I said.

"This is going to be bad." She said and we walked in and we began to walk around.

30 minutes later.

"Um Rainbow…where are we…" AJ said.

"I don't know." I said and I looked around.

"I reckon we should turn our pony butts around." She said obviously scared.

"No way!" I yelled and I continued to walk around.

Another few minutes pass.

"We really should turn back." She said.

"No way Aj we haven't even made it to that crash." I said.

"Why do yeah want to see this thing?" She asked.

"Beats me." I said and I continued to walk.

We soon made it somewhere.

"Whoa look at that." I said coming out of some bushes and seeing a crater.

"That is huge." She said.

"Whoa look." I said pointing at the bottom of the crater.

"Look at what?" Aj said and she then came next to me and looked at the bottom. "Well what do you know?" She said.

"It's somepony." I said wide eyed.

"Where do yea think yer going?!" She yelled.

"Where do you think?" I said and I flew down.

"That's a bad idea!" She yelled but I ignored her and I flew down.

When I reached the bottom of the crater I saw that the pony had some sort of hood on (What Zecora was wearing when she was introduced into the show.)

"Whoa!" I said looking at em.

"Rainbow Dash!" I heard and I turned around and I saw Applejack sliding down.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Who is it?" She said.

"I do not know." I said.

"But whoever it is he/she is knocked out." I said. "Are yeah sure sugar cube?" She said.

"Yeah their is breathing can't you see?" I asked.

"Yeah do have a point." She said.

"Well let's get em back to ponyville." I said picking em up.

"Alright." Aj said and we headed back to Ponyville.

We soon made it to the exit of the Everfree forest.

"We should probably take em to Twilight." Aj said.

"All the way to Canterlot?" I asked.

"You darn totin." She said.

"How about we take em in the morning when the sun is up." I said.

"Fine but he/she is staying at your place since it was your idea to go to the crater." She said.

"Fine." I said and she headed towards her place and I carried em towards mine.

When I got there I entered my home and I laid em on my couch and I laid down in my room and fell asleep.

The sun soon rose and I woke up.

"What a night." I said yawning and I got out of bed and I headed to where I laid that pony down. "Still knocked out?" I said and I remembered that we were going to take em to Canterlot. "Well I guess I'm carrying you again." I said and before I could put him/her on my back he/she started to stir.

"Uh…" I said.

"Euhhh." He/she said and he/she got up.

"Whoa." I said as he/she was wobbling and almost broke something. "What the?" He/she said falling down. "Whoa there I don't think you're in condition to walk." I said.

"Whoa!" He/she yelled and tried to back away.

"Uh?" I said.

"Stay away!" He/she yelled.

"Um?" I said and I walked up. "Now I am sure it's a Stallion." I thought. "Whoa there." I said.

"I said stay away!" He yelled but I ignored him and I walked over to him.

"Come on you I'm not going to hurt you." I said offering a hoof to help him up.

He just looked at me even though I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was looking at me.

"Um can you tell me your name?" I asked

"I do not know." He said.

"How can you not know your name?" I said and he just sat there. "Come on get up." I said and I helped him up but he fell again but I caught him. "Come on you." I said and I helped him back up and I helped him to my couch.

After a few moments of silence.

"Um can you tell me why you crashed into the Everfree forest?" I asked

"I don't know." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "

Oh." I said.

"HEY RAINBOW DASH!" I heard.

"Applejack?" I said. "Hold on I'll be right back." I continued and he nodded and I left.

I then went down to Applejack.

"Hey Aj." I said.

"There are so many of them there guards out today." She said. "Really?" I asked.

"Yea they been talking about the crash and how they are going to check that there crash site."She said.

"Well they won't find anything." I said.

"Yeah ah know but we really should take that pony to Twilight or Celestia." She said.

"You're probably right but…he may not want to…." I said.

"He? May not?"She asked.

"Yeah he woke up." I said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah about a bit ago." I said.

"Well ah reckon yea was right all along." She said.

"Told yea." I said.

"Well ask him if he would, but ah need to go do some things before we head out." She said.

"Alright." I said as she left and I went back inside my house. "Hey I need to ask you something." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"When you crashed here you made quite the noise…and our guards are going to be looking for you so it might be the best idea to take you to our princess." I said.

"A what and huh?" He said.

"Our princess…and her royal guards are going to be looking for you." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Wait so you're saying you'll meet them?" I said. "

Why not." He said.

"Okay that was easier than expected." I said.

"I got nothing to hide or loose." He said. "I think I can walk now." He continued and he stood up and tried to walk but tripped and fell and when he fell something caught his hood and it came off.

**I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter if you did well look forward to the next chapter if you didn't well still thanks for giving this story a chance**


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash's Pov

It felt like things were in slow motion as his hood came off.

"Whoa." I said as he face planted the floor.

"Agh.." He said as he tried to get up but failed again.

"Whoa there I don't think you can walk just yet.." I said as he tried again to get up.

"What makes you think that?" He asked and he tried to get up he made it standing up and when he tried to walk he failed.

"You fell from the sky and made a huge crater." I said and I helped him up and I helped him to the couch.

"Wow." I said in a sort of daze.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…." I said.

"RAINBOW DASH!" I heard.

"Be right back." I said and he nodded and I left and I went down.

"Hey Aj." I said.

"Okay ah am done with what ah had to do. So is he okay with being taken to Twilight?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But he can't walk." I said.

"Oh. Well help him out and lets go." She said.

"Okay be back in just a second." I said and I flew back up.

"Hey you ready?" I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Were taking you to one of our princesses." I said.

"Oh yeah I'm ready." He said.

"Come on lean on me till we get to my door and hop on my back and ill fly you down." I said.

"I think I can fly." He said.

"I think it would be best if you didn't yet…" I said.

"True." He said.

"Do you want to wear your hood?" I asked "Yeah.." He said and I gave him his hood and I helped him.

So I got him outside and onto the ground.

"Okay lets go Aj." I said.

"Alright. So what's yer name partner." Aj said.

"I don't know." He said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah….I don't think I ever caught you twos names." He said.

"Oh right." I said.

"Names Applejack." Aj said.

"Names Rainbow Dash greatest flier in all of Equestria." I said.

"I'll keep that one in mind." He said grinning.

"You can't beat me." I said.

"I may." He said.

"Pft yeah right." I said.

"Anyways... Can you tell me why you crashed in the Everfree forest?" Aj said.

"I do not know why." He said.

"Okay then." Aj said.

"Well let's go." I said and we headed to the train station.

When we got there we got a ticket and we went to Canterlot.

(lazy..)

We soon made it to where Princess Celestia was.

"So this is the place?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"She has a pretty neat castle." He said looking at it.

"You could say that I do." We heard and it scared Applejack when it was said at random.

"You scared the heck out of me!" Aj exclaimed.

"Did I." She said giggling.

"Anyways." I said.

"Is there something you guys needed?" She asked.

"Is Twilight here?" Aj said.

"I'm afraid not. You see she wanted to go check out that crash that happened last night. Is there a reason you need her?" She said.

"That crash last night was caused by him." I said and he came up.

"Him?" Celestia asked.

"Yes your highness." Aj said.

"Is there a reason?" She asked.

"No ma'am he doesn't know anything." I said.

"Amnesia?" She asked.

"I reckon so." Aj said.

"Can he provide a name?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Hmm." She said.

"Um?" He said.

"What race is he?" She asked.

"I don't know." Aj said.

"Pegasus." I said.

"Okay." Celestia said.

"Well he doesn't look like a threat….yet." She continued.

"Threat?" He asked.

"Oh never mind I was thinking out loud." She said.

"Oh." He said.

"Well do you mind taking your hood off?" Celestia said.

"Um sure." He said and he took it off and Celestia stared at him.

"Okay." She said and he put his hood back on.

"Well since that's over with. Thank you for bringing him to me." She said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Well since he shows no threat he shall stay here in Equestria for now." She said.

"Okay." We said.

"See you later then." I said and we left.

"Well that went smooth." I said.

"No kidding." Aj said.

"Well you do know ye don't have to wear that hood right?" Aj said.

"Yeah I know it's just cold.." He said.

"Well it is winter." Aj said.

"Yeah." I said and we headed back to Ponyville.

We soon arrived back at Ponyville.

"So Rainbow Dash is he going to be stayin with you until he finds a place?" Aj said.

"Sure I guess." I said.

"Okay well anyways ah told Granny Smith that ah would help her with something when ah got back so ah better head on." She said.

"Okay well see you later then I guess." I said.

The rest of the day I was showing him around a bit.

And the night came.

"Well you can sleep in here for now. I have another room but it's got to be cleaned out before anything." I said.

"Um okay." He said.

"Night." I said and I went to bed.

His Pov.

"Night." She said and left.

"Wow." I said as I took my hood off and I saw a mirror so I went up to it and I saw a Pegasus with a :Black Coat. Black and red main Red eyes, Black and red tail black wings and a picture (Cutie mark) of a Circle of a Darker Version black shaped like a ring of fire and Red wings with a lightning bolt (Wings attacked to the lightning bolt) opened in the middle.

**Name and Description will revealed when his name appears in the story…anyways hope you enjoy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash's Pov.

Days soon passed on. He was able to walk and fly again after a short time but he hasn't remembered anything and he doesn't want to try to or anything, I was thinking Twilight would show but she never did, and we soon made him a spot to sleep at for the time being.

As those days passed I showed him around Ponyville so he got to know it better. He as well bought a suit that covered his body except his face and eyes and tail and it doesn't even show it looks just like his coat.

"Well how do you like the place?" I asked.

"I liked that welcome thing that that pink pony gave." He said.

"Oh the welcome party made by Pinky Pie?" I said.

"Yeah…she seems happy a lot." He said.

"Yeah when she throws a party almost all of Ponyville is there." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's cool." He said.

"Yeah she throws the best parties." I said.

"I see." He said. "

So hey you remember what you said." He continued.

"What?" I asked.

"Being the best flier." He said.

"Oh yeah I am the best flier in all of Equestria." I said.

"Okay then I challenge you." He said.

"Oh really." I said.

"Yeah really." He said.

"Okay fine then first one to Canterlot , back to Ajs farm and back to Twilights Library wins and the loser has to do what the winner tells em to do for a whole week." I said.

"Fine with me." He said.

"Okay you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ready." I said and we got in position.

"Set." I said and we opened our wings.

"GO!" I yelled and he took off and was really far ahead but I caught up.

"Wow you gotten a good start." I said amazed.

"Yeah." He said.

"See you at the finish line." He said and he sped up faster and he was gone.

"Whoah!" I yelled so I sped up faster and caused another sonic rainboom.

I saw that I did the sonic rainboom again and once it happened I shot forward right behind him.

"Holy crap you are fast." I said wide eyed.

"But you're faster." He said and I looked and I saw him behind.

"Ha I told you I am faster!" I yelled.

"Uh huh." He said.

"So what was that explosion a few bit ago?" He said.

"It was a sonic rainboom." I said.

"A what the what?" He said.

"It was a sonic rainbow." I said.

"Can you explain it to me later?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

We soon made it to Canterlot and we shot a sharp turn around it like a full straight up 90 degrees turn.

"I am surprised something like that hasn't happened to him yet." I thought seeing that he was now going the same speed as I am." I thought starring at him.

"Well dang!" I said as he sped up so I had to as well.

"You know I aint even tired yet." He said looking at me.

"Neither am I." I said.

"Cool." He said smiling and then he sped up as well as i.

We then made a sharp turn again from Ajs farm and headed to Twilights library.

"Well this is the final part!" I yelled and he looked at me.

"Yeah." He said.

"You're not winning!" I yelled and he looked at me.

"Okay." He said so he sped up faster and I did but this time I couldn't catch up I could but I couldn't go ahead of him.

"YOU WONT WIN!" I exclaimed and I tried to catch up.

As we were nearing the finish line I saw him glance back at me and he began to slow down I was curious why and he slowed down some more and I passed him and crossed the finish line.

"I DID IT!" I yelled and we soon came to a complete stop.

"You sure are fast." He said and I looked at him.

"I told you I was the fastest pony in Equestria." I said.

"Yep." He said smiling.

"I guess you were right." He said. (Totally forgot about the deal)

"We should do a round two later on." He said.

"Why so you can lose again?" I said laughing.

"Maybe I could win." He said.

"In your dreams." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Letter for Rainbow Dash." I heard and I turned around.

"A letter?" I said. "Yes ma'am." The grey mare said. "Thanks Derpy." I said. "You're welcome Rainbow." She said and left.

I then opend the letter and read it.

"Yay! Twilight!." I said smiling.

"Uh?" He said.

"Oh yeah you haven't met Twilight have you?" I asked.

"No." He said. "Well you can when we visit her." I said.

"Why does she want us to visit her?" He asked.

"She said she wants to meet you." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well you aint from Equestria or probably this whole planet." I said.

"Oh right I forgot." He said and I laughed.

"Well she said she wants to see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay then I guess I cant wait." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Anyways I am going home and getting some sleep." I said. "You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah I am pretty tired." He said yawning.

Well we then headed back to my house and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all my ocs for this story that I make up will be on Deviant Art my name is DeadChase :) Hope you enjoy :)**

Somewhere at the border of the Frozen North..

Five balls of light appeared in the sky (Just like how it was with how my oc fell from the sky in the first chapter.) All five balls of light soon fell and made a huge impact into the ground leaving huge craters in the ground.

Out came five ponies not from this world.

"You guys ready." One said as they all got out of the craters that they just made.

"Our tracers say hes here but it can't place the exact spot since the impact sort of jogged the tracker and destroyed the destination marker." Said another.

"Gah screw that thing we will find Chase in due time. So for now pillage every town and city we find." Repeated the first one.

"Alright then let's go." Said another one and they all started walking.

Back with Rainbow.

Rainbow Dashes Pov.

It soon became morning time and I soon woke up.

"That was a good night sleep." I said stretching and I got out of bed. "Oh yeah." I said remembering that we had to go meet Twilight today. So I went to where he was sleeping and I woke him up. "Hey it's time to get up." I said.

"Huh?" He said getting up.

"Time to get up." I repeated and he soon got out of the bed.

"Did you wash that thing yet?" I said seeing him put that suit back on.

"Yeah I washed it when we got back here yesterday." He said.

"Oh right." I said remembering that he did do that.

"Well anyways we need to go to Canterlot remember?" I asked.

"Yeah I remember. So when do we leave?" He asked.

"Well we got to go now." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah we should go." I said.

"Well okay then." He said and we went to the train station.

When we got there we got our ticket and headed to Canterlot.

Lazy

We soon arrived at the palace.

"Rainbow!" We both heard and looked and saw Twilight.

"Hey Twi!" I yelled and she came up to me and I gave her a hug.

"Were here." I said.

"Is he here?." She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yay!." She yelled smiling.

Back with those five.

"Bolt." Said the first one. "Yeah? What is it Kill." Bolt said. "Go scout ahead." Kill said. "Alright." Bolt said and he took off. "Let's keep moving." Kill said and they kept on.

A few minutes later Bolt returned.

"We have a town up ahead." He said landing. "Good." Kill said and they headed to the town.

They soon made it to the town.

"Okay guys look for him." Kill said and they began destroying and talking.

Back with Rainbow.

Rainbow Dashes Pov

"So is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks again." Twi said.

"I wish I could tell you guys more but you know." He said.

"Yeah it's okay." Twi said.

"So was that really all that you needed?" I said.

"Yeah I just wanted to analyze him." Twi said smiling.

"Yeah it took a long time." I said.

"Yeah I knew it would so I asked if you could stay." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay then." I said.

"Follow me." She said and we followed her.

"So Twi when you going to come back to Ponyvill?" I asked.

"It will be a while." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Celestia said." She said.

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

"But don't worry I'll come and visit when I can." She said.

"Okay." I said smiling.

She soon showed us to our room and we went to sleep.

Back with them.

"Fire did you find anything." Kill asked.

"No." She said.

"Bolt what about you." Kill asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Phoenix." He asked again.

"Nada." He said.

"Quick." He asked again.

"Not a damn thing." She said.

"Same here lets go." He said and they all left the town in flames. 

"I think they called that place Yanhoover." Quick said.

"Who cares?" Kill asked.

"We need to find Chase before they get furious." She continued.

"Yeah I don't like it when he gets mad." Bolt said.

"I don't like it when she gets furious." Quick said.

"I don't like it when you guys start talking about shit." Kill said with a little anger in his voice.

"Let's keep the move on." He continued and they continued their walk to find him.

While they were searching they did decided to rest a bit.

Then morning came.

Rainbow Dashes Pov.

Soon morning came and I soon woke up.

"Hey it's time to get up." I said yawning.

"I was already up." He said putting a book down.

"Oh." I said.

"What book is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said and I looked at it.

"That was the first book I ever read." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and he looked at it.

"Well its cool." He said.

"Anyways we need to go." I said.

"Okay." He said and we left the room.

We soon made it to where Twilight was at.

"Hey Twilight and Princess's." I said but they were talking. I soon saw some guards fly away.

"Is everything alright?" I asked and they turned around at us.

Back with them.

"Hey I rememberd something." Quick said.

"What is it?" Kill asked.

"I found a map." She said.

"Good." Kill said. "Hand it to me." He continued.

"Here." She said and he looked at the map.

"Let's go to that place called Las Pegasus." He said and he rolled up the map.

Back with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dashes Pov.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yanhoover was set to ablaze." Twilight said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"We don't know." Celestia said.

"How do you not know?" I asked.

"There were no survivors." She said.

"No survivors. How is that possible?" I asked.

"We don't know but for now you two get back to Ponyville." Celestia said.

"But." I said. "No buts now." She said.

"Fine." I said and we left.

When we got outside.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." He said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Race you." He said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Race you back." He said smiling. "I bet I can beat you by mile." He said.

"Oh you're so on." I said and we both took off and he was gone and out of here.

**Well like I said if you want to see my Oc its on deviant art and my profile is DeadChase and what not…..im new on that site…..so yeah anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter….:)**


	5. Chapter 5

We left off with them in a race no? And yes I am aware of the grammar errors

Rainbow Dashes Pov.

"What the heck!?" I yelled as he took off. "Argh!" I exclaimed so I took off after him.

With them.

"It looks like it's going to be a while until we reach this place." Quick said. "Who fucking cares we got a mission to do so let's fucking do it." Kill said.

Back with Rainbow.

Rainbow Dashes Pov

"I AM GOING TO WIN!" I yelled as I was gaining on him. "No yo- He didn't finish before he then fell out of the sky. "What the?!" I yelled as I saw him just literally collapse and fell in the air. "I GOT YOU!" I yelled as I flew down as fast as I could and I soon caught him and I landed and laid him down.

"Hey wake up!" I yelled.

? Pov

"GET HIM!" I heard and I turned around and saw a bunch of guards running coming at me. "What's going on?!" I yelled and I then saw something run past me. "What the heck?" I said then the guards ran past me so I ran up to one. "Hey Mister." I said but he ignored me. "Hey!" I yelled again but I was yet ignored again. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" I heard one of the guards yell.

"What's going on?!" I yelled. "Who are they chasing?" I continued still following. "Hey!" I yelled flying in front of them and blocking their way but they went straight through me. "What the hay?" I said looking back. "Gah." I said so I then flew over them and flew to that pony that they were chasing.

He ran for a long time in this place.

"Oh snap." I said seeing that he hit a dead end. "SURRENDER NOW CHASE!" I heard and saw some royal guards appear and apparently Chase was just starring at them. "GET HIM!" They yelled and he frowned. "HAULT!" I heard.

"Chase surrender now." I heard and I looked and saw the guards split and some pony came in. "You will never escape with the power that is within you we will always find you." He said. "That's all you want." Chase said. "You will be controlled." He said. "I will never become the super soldier for your army." Chase said.

"Fine then I will take you by force. BOLT, KILL, QUICK, FIRE, PHOENIX!" Galaxy yelled. "You called." They said. "Take care of him for me." Galaxy said and he left. "Five on one isn't fair." Chase said grinning and then one of them attacked but Chase dodged it and swung at his face. Right as he did that the others jumped in.

"What the fuck?!" I said watching myself fight. "Gah." Chase said as one of them just punched him in the face. "Give up!" One of them yelled. "Never!" Chase yelled and he punched him in the face.

All six of them were extremely fast.

While they were fighting they slung him threw some glass and they began to fight outside.

"Take this!" The purple one yelled and she casted something towards Chase. Before it could hit him he used his wings to cover himself. "Blast it." He said as it faded away. "Gah so much for flying away." He said and he stood there. "Surrender now." One said. "It will be one cold day in hell before I surrender." He said. "So be it." The one said. "Tackle him." He continued and they launched at him which he dodged them and he took off.

I then continued to follow him.

"Gah." He said as his wings were hurting and he was running with them behind him. He then cut to a left. "Oh shit!" He yelled as the one with green and orange hair was there. "Shit." He said and he took a right and continued. He then took a right but another one of them was there so he quickly turned around and took off the other way.

"Take this!" I heard and I looked behind him and saw that purple one firing magic at him. "Shit!" He yelled as he almost got hit. He then sped up. "Gah I need to fly!" He yelled and he tried to fly but failed. He then tried again failed and he kept on trying until he did. Once he was in the air he took off with them behind him.

"You got to be kidding me." He said as he looked back and saw them in some suits after him. "FUCK!" He yelled in pain but he kept on flying. "I didn't see them in those earlier." I said seeing them as I was following myself.

"Got to lose them." Chase said as he was in pain.

He was now flying really fast with them still behind him. "Fire." I heard and I looked back and I saw that purple one fire some magic beam at him. "SHIT!" He yelled as one hit him but he was still airborne. "Gah screw this shoot the lasers." I heard and I looked back and saw then shooting at him. "What the fuck?!" I yelled.

They were shooting at him for quite a while now and he was evading them.

"SHIT!" He yelled as he got hit and he was now falling.

He soon hit the ground and they landed next to him.

"Pick him up and take him to Galaxy." One said and he was soon picked up and then it soon fast forward to where he was put in some kind of cell.

"Get Chase out and take him to Galaxy." I heard and I looked at myself and saw that I was still knocked out.

Right as I looked away some guard picked my body up and took him to some kind of room where they placed him on some kind of table. "What they hay?" I said and then Galaxy appeared. "What's going on?" I said watching him walk up to my body.

:) Cliffhanger :) how was it?


	6. Chapter 6

Where did we leave off?

?Pov oh forget it you should know by now….

Chase's Pov.

"What's going on?" I said watching him walk up to my body.

"What you're going to tell me you forgot this? Wait you did and you said you would never forget that." I heard laughing.

"Huh?" I said wondering who said that.

"Sigh Chase this should be the what? Seventh time I rebooted your mind?" It said again.

"Show yourself." I said looking around and I saw that everything paused. "What the hay is going on?!" I slightly yelled.

"Oh Chase." It said again.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Hold on you silly wily." It said.

"Huh?" I said and right as I said that a really light bluish whitish with that same coloring main and tailed mare alicorn appeared.

"Hey Chasey poo." She said.

"Chasey poo?" I said.

"Aw Chasey don't tell me you forgot who I am now." She said with a hint of a sad tone.

"What if I said yeah?" I asked.

"It would be the first." She said with a frown.

"Oh really now?" I asked now confused a bit.

"Yea silly wily. Though I know what you're about to say and the answer is that it takes time for me to appear and get your memory back to normal though this time you forgotten everything…." She said with a sad tone.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yeah chasey wasey." She said smiling. "Though I can start and stop the memory wherever and whenever I want to." She said smiling.

"So if you can start it wherever then why here?" I asked wondering.

"Well I felt like starting you here." She said.

"Oh." I said. "One more question." I continued.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Who are you and why are you calling me Chasey poo and all that stuff?" I asked.

"My name is Memory and I do that because we were the best of friends though once this memory is synched back into you, you will remember everything when you wake up and you will still know that Rainbow Dash girl and her friends. Plus….well never mind you'll see later on." She said smiling.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Oh soon enough." She said. "Well that is if you well make it." She said.

"Make it?" I said.

"Oh you'll see if you stick with her I can already tell." She said giggling.

"Uh?" I said confused at what she's talking about.

"Anyways Ill play your memory and once this part is over with well ill replay everything and you'll be awake." She said.

"Um will you be here with me?" I asked.

"Yeah duh." She said smiling.

"One more question." I said.

"Yes?" She said.

"How are you able to see this when I am knocked out?" I asked.

"Oh that well I can see outside your head but not to far maybe just a room length of fourteen feet or so." She said.

"Without my eyes?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She said smiling.

"Okay then." I said.

"Now then if you'll excuse me." She said flying up and she then speeded her wings and her horn started to glow and so did her eyes.

"Finally got you." Galaxy said smiling. "Once we get the core to act up and starting on you permanently you will work for us." He said laughing evilly just as he finished that my vision self woke up.

"What the?" He said.

"So you woke up." Galaxy said.

"Shit." Chase said as he looked up and down and saw that he was tied and he struggled to get loose.

"Don't bother you won't get loose." Galaxy said smiling.

"Shit." Chase said as he now gave up.

"Now then shall we begin?" Galaxy said with an evil smile.

He then walked over to the wall and pulled down a lever which at that point a lot of lights turned on.

"Now then how should we turn you?" He said.

Once he gotten done thinking.

"You know what instead of turning you into just one soldier I should just extract it from you and make a ton more." He said smiling.

"What?!" Chase yelled. "You'll kill me if you extract it!" Chase yelled.

"Let's begin." He said and he pulled another lever and this machine appeared. "And who cares I already killed your family so no one will miss you." He said smiling as he put his hoof onto the start button.

Memory soon paused it because I had to ask.

"Okay what's this core thing?" I asked.

"He's after me." She said.

"You?" I said.

"Yeah you found me once I crashed landed on your planet." She said.

"Crashed?" I said.

"Yes I crashed onto your planet four years before Galaxy caught you." She said.

"Okay you lost me." I said.

"Sigh do you want me to start you off when you found me and when he caught you?" She asked.

"That would be nice." I said.

"But first lets finish this because it's getting to the good part." She said.

"Good part? What's good about this?!" I slightly yelled.

"You'll see." She said smiling.

She soon started the memory again.

Right at that moment Galaxy started the machine up and it shot some sort of light down at my vision self and it caused him to yell in pain.

"Aw does it hurt." He said smiling and laughing evilly.

"YOU CANT DO THIS!" Chase yelled in pain with his eyes shut.

"Of course I can." Galaxy said as he watched.

"AHHHH!" Chase yelled as he was in pain.

Soon after a few minutes of that light hitting his chest something started to come out.

"Finally!" Galaxy yelled as it was half way out.

It soon came out.

"YES!" He yelled and chase didn't move.

Right at that moment Galaxy tried to touch the ball of light but something happened. It started to glow brighter and brighter.

"What's this?" He said as it began to grow rapidly and everything started to glow bloody red and right at that moment it looked like Memory appeared and she was not happy.

"You shall not use me!" She yelled.

"What the hell!" Galaxy yelled as he had one hoof over his eyes due to the brightness.

Right at that moment a loud screeching was heard.

"MY EARS!" Galaxy yelled as he was now on the ground.

Then all of a sudden a loud crashing noise followed by the air spinning out of control and things were flying around.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO USE ME!" Memory yelled.

Then the wind picked up more speed and it picked up Galaxy and the loud noise kept getting louder and louder and then the door that lead into this room was busted open by some of Galaxys guards then they were picked up. This kept going for about a minute. Soon it sounded like lightning was forming inside the room and it was being caused by her.

Then when all of this was going on everything went into a big explosion sending everyone flying. After that explosion happened memory went back into Chases body and well his body began to glow until it vanished and right at that moment everything paused.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled.

"I told you things were getting good." She said.

"So can I see how we met?" I said.

"Im afraid not." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You been knocked out for two days straight and some Pegasus is waiting for you to wake up and she has her friends here to." She said. "So I cannot give you that memory just yet." She said.

"So wait was that you that knocked me out?" I asked.

"Indeed though once you go to sleep I will be able to speak to you though I can when your awake but you didn't like that because you always go into a daze and just stand and then other ponies just well stare at you and think your weird." She said.

"Oh." I said.  
"So once I wake up the memory you gave back to me will return?" I asked.

"Indeed but not all I only was able to regain some the only part you will not remember is the part where you met me though you will know that I am here." She said.

"Will I remember this talk?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Okay then." I said.

"See you tonight then." She said and she flew up and her eyes glowed white and her horn glowed and next thing you know.

"He's still not waking up." I heard.

Right then I groaned.

"Where am I?" I asked opening my eyes.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" I heard some ponies scream.

"What?" I said leaning up.

"When we were racing you just collapsed in the air and fell." I heard and I looked at who said that.

"I think that was memory that knocked me out." I said.

"Who?" They all said.

"I remember." I said.

"What?" They said and I then began to explain everything.

When I got done explaining they all looked at me.

"So yeah." I said.

"So there is some pony or Alicorn after you named Galaxy?" Aj said.

"Indeed." I said.

"And you're from a planet called Vergion 12?" Rd said.

"Correct." I said.

"And you have a second mind that keeps your memories safe and then reboots it into your mind?" Twilight said.

"Correct again." I said.

"And she goes by the name Memory and she is an Alicorn?" Rarity said.

"Yes." I said.

"And your name is Dead Chase or Chase?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes." I said again.

"And you don't know how you two met?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Correct again." I said.

"And this Galaxy pony wants Memory so he can create super soldiers so he can take over stuff?" Aj said.

"And you think he sent some soldiers to Equestria to capture you?" Rd said.

"Yes and yes." I said.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said.

"Oh my indeed." I said sighing. "I'm sorry to cause them to come to your planet I truly am." I said lowering my head.

"Well aint no pony going to capture our friend." Aj said.

"Yeah we found you and now you're in danger and your our friend so aint no pony going to get you or memory." Rd said.

Right then Spike threw out a message.

"A message?" Twi said and she picked up the message with her magic and began to read it.

After a few minutes of reading it.

"Oh my." She said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Las Pegasus was set to a blazing fire and there was only one survivor." She said with a small tear.

"Crap so they got two towns." I said.

"Yeah Yanhoover was set ablaze I think four days ago." Rd said.

"Blasted." I said getting up.

"Whoa there where do you think you're going?" Aj said.

"I'm going after them." I said.

"Oh no you're not you can't go anywhere yet..I don't think anyways." Aj said and I stayed quiet.

"We need to inform the princess that Chase recovered his memory so she will know what's going on." Rd said.

"Spike get the paper." Twi said.

Well how was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everypony do check out the stories by these Authors they are really good :) :**

**Whattheydonttellus**

**TheShadowOfZama**

**Allenfairytail**

**Seniorcopycat**

**Do Check them out :)**

Chases Pov

"Spike get the pen and paper." Twi said. (Forgot the pen XD)

"On it." He said and he brought out some paper and pen.

Twilight then began to tell Spike what to write.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes it is Spike." Twi said.

He then poofed it to Celestia.

"So now we wait?" I asked.

"Yes." Twi said.

So we waited for a few minutes and soon enough spike puked out a letter (OH you know how he gives the message XD)

"Ah here we go." Twi said and she then read the message. "She said she is on her way with some Royal guards of hers along with that Shining Armor is coming along with Luna." Twi said.

"Why is she sending Royal guards?" I asked.

"She said they will be here to protect you if they do find you." She said.

"Yeah um that might be a problem…." I said.

"Huh?" They all said.

"Well I did say they are powerful…So some Royal Guards on this planet are like a mere pact of useless rice." I said.

"How's that?" Rd said.

"Remember what I said? They are high tech then you guys and way to powerful. Do you guys even have guns that shoot lasers?" I said.

"No not really." Rd said.

"Exactly…They are to powerful but if you have something that can equal to them then well….your still screwed but you might have a fighting chance." I said.

"How might we still have a fighting chance if were screwed?" Aj said.

"Well I know all about them. I stole how they form up and attack though I don't know how long it's been so they might have changed but I know some attacks and their weaknesses." I said.

"Oh." Aj said.

"Hey they arrived." Twi said.

"So I forgot to ask where are we?" I said.

"Were at my place." Twi said opening her door and then they came in.

"So I hear you recovered your memory?" She said.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you mind telling me what you know?" She said.

Right there and now I began to explaining to her the same things that I explained to them when I recovered.

"Oh my do you think it was them that caught those places ablaze?" Celestia asked.

"Yes your highness." I said with a frown.

"Well what do we do?" Shining asked.

"For now we need to wait…" I said.

"You're kidding right…" Rd said.

"I'm afraid not…but you need to warn the towns and cities of Equestria because they will pillage any town or city until they find me…." I said with a frown and my head low.

"I shall get to it immediately." Shining said and he ran off.

"Or you could let Celestia send messages." Twi said.

"Or that." Shining said.

Right there and now Celestia told spike to write the letters so she could send them to the other places of Equestria. So they soon got done sending them letters.

"I'm sorry for this." I said extremely sadden.

"Oh don't worry sugar cube it aint your fault that you landed here and they are after you." Aj said.

"Yeah man." Rd said.

"Yeah you have nothing to fear." Celestia said.

"Sigh I wish that was true…" I said.

"Princess we have terrible news." Said a Pegasus guard that came in and he was panting.

"What is it?" She said worried.

"Appleloosas been….*He breathed in* destroyed." He said still panting heavily.

"What?!" RD exclaimed.

"When?" Luna asked.

"An hour ago." He said now catching his breath.

"Any survivors?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"BLASTED!" I yelled punching the wall causing it to break.

"Easy there tiger." Aj said wide eyed.

"I'm going now." I said as I just got up and walked out.

"Whoa there you aint going anywhere." Aj said.

"I don't care if your coming along come along we aint got time for this." I exclaimed. "Apparently they split." I mumbled and right at that moment I dozed off.

"Is there something you wanted Memory?" I asked.

"You should really listen to AppleJack." She said.

"And why is that…" I asked.

"You're not in the condition you were in when you escaped them and escaped." She said with a worried face.

"What makes you think that?!" I yelled.

"Well for one…you can't even fly." She said.  
"What?" I said.

"You can't fly or run at the moment you have some injuries….sorry but when I gave ALL your memory I accidentally injured you somehow and to be honest you shouldn't even be walking right now let alone punch a wall through." She said. "Oh and you should know there's someone here…." She said pointing a hoof behind me.

At that moment I turned around and saw that purple Alicorn. What was her name Luna?

"How are you?" I asked.

"Something I can do." She said walking up to me. "So she's Memory?" She asked.

Memory stayed quiet.

"Yeah…" I said. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"The part where she said you shouldn't be up." She said.

"I need to go now." Memory said.

"Fine tell me before you bring me here." I said and I then saw everyone.

"What happened?" Aj said as everyone was staring at me.

"Memory brought me into my mind. And Luna here can go into this correct?" I asked.

"Yes my sister does have a gift." Celestia said.

Right before I could reply I had a major pain shoot through my spine and my legs.

"Gah.." I slightly yelled as my left eye squinted.

"I told yeah." I heard memory said.

"AppleJack im sorry for not listening to you." I said falling on the ground.

"Told you so." She said giggling and I rolled my right eye.

"For now you should rest up and hopefully they don't find you or ruin any other place." Celestia said with a frown.

Right there I was helped up by RD and Aj and I was told I should stay at RDs house as it is my Temporary home. We soon arrived at her house and she helped me up and to my room where I laid down.

"Sigh." I said.

"Aw don't beat yourself down it isn't your fault." Rd said. "You should get some sleep." She said.

"Alright." I said and I laid my head down and I went to sleep.

With those five.

"That's yet another bum place that was set ablaze. Any survivors." Kill said.

"I think thirty or so." Quick said.

"That's three places down Kill." Phoenix said.

"We should lay low now because I bet that those survivors….had told someone. DAMN we shouldn't have let anypony get out." Kill said.

"Oh boo who what's a little bit of survivors going to do." Fire said.

"Chase might here this and flee." Kill said.

"HEs got a point there Fire." Phoenix said.

"We should get some sleep." Quick said.

"Fine were heading to the next place called Manehatten." Kill said.

**Like I said at the top please do check out these authors stories :)**

**Whattheydonttellus**

**TheShadowOfZama**

**Allenfairytail**

**Seniorcopycat**


	8. Chapter 8

Time Skip

Chase's Pov

A week later.

"You should be healed up now." Memory said.

"Okay." I said.

"See you again tonight." She said and she walked away and next thing you know I was back in my room at RDs house..

Over the week that I been down I gotten to know Rainbow a lot like what she liked and what not, reason was because she was the one who looked out for me.

"You up?" I heard and I sat up.

"Yeah." I said as she came in the room.

"You got a visitor." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Celestia." She said.

"Oh." I said and the Celestia came in. "Is there something you need?" I asked.

"I was just checking on how you were doing." She said.

"I was told that I should be healed up." I said.

"By who?" She asked.

"Memory." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"So is there any news about them?" I asked

"No." She said.

"Okay." I said figuring that they would have already attacked another place by now."Is there anything else?" I asked.

"No nothing else so well be off." She said and they left.

I then got out of the bed.

Rainbow Dash's Pov.

The princess and her guards soon left.

"Hey Chase." I said looking in his room and saw him getting out of his bed.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"The others wanted to see you again." I said.

"Okay.." He said and he got on his hooves."Crap." He said wobbling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to walk when you haven't been on your hooves for a week." He said.

"I see that." I said.

"I don't really know about flying." He said.

"I'd rather you not fly in my house." I said a little worried that he might.

"Don't worry I won't." He said falling down. "Can you help?" He asked and I walked over to him and helped him up. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." I said and I helped him to my door.

"I think I can fly down." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I can handle it." He said and he then flew down successfully.

"I guess he could." I thought as I flew down. "They said to meet them at Sweet Apple Acers." I said.

"Okay." He said and I gave him support until he got use to it which I didn't mind.

Anyways we soon made it to SAA.

"Okay here we are." I said. "Come on everyone's in Ajs house." I continued.

"Okay." I said and we then went inside Aj's house.

"Hey guys." I said walking in the living room.

"Hey you two." Aj said.

"So how you doing Chase?" Twi asked.

"I'm doing fine." He said. "So what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing really were just hanging here for a bit." Aj said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah." Aj said as she opened some cider.

"Anyone want to have a party because I want a party! How about you do you want a party come on come on!" Pinky yelled and stared at Chase.

"A party would be nice." Rarity said.

"Yeah a party would be nice." Twi said.

"I think it's a good idea." Chase said.

"YAY!" Pinky said bouncing up and down.

"She really loves parties don't she." He said.

"Yeah." Aj said finishing her apple cider.

"Well what are we waiting for lets party!" Pinky yelled.

Somewhere near Appleoosa

"Kill I think were near that town." Quick said.

"Whatever come on." Kill said as he walked towards Appleoosa.

"Okay then." She said rolling her eyes.

They then made their way to Appleloosa.

"Well…" Phoenix said.

"Take care of this place." Kill said.

Right then Fire used some of her magic to burn some houses.

"No survivors this time." Kill said as he started capturing and talking and if they didn't answer well…you should know…

So Fire then casted a spell that surrounded the town so nopony could escape.

Back with them.

Rainbow Dash's Pov

Everyone soon got the party up and ready and we invited someponys which they came and we started the party.

"You having fun?" I heard and I turned around.

"Yeah what about you?" I asked.

"Couldn't get any better." He said.

"Yeah we got our best Dj in Ponyville." I said.

"Yeah what was her name again?" He asked.

"Dj Pon-3." I said taking a sip of my Apple Cider.

"Oh yeah." He said and we sat there for a second or two."Care to dance?" He asked.

"Sure I guess." I said.

So I sat my drink down and we started to dance.

"How are you able to dance so good?" I asked.

"My mother taught me." He said.

"That's cool." I said. "Hey wheres the outfit you bought?" I asked.

"It wasn't washed so I didn't wear it." He said.

"Oh." I said.

So we continued to dance.

Well the party soon was over and it was night time.

"Hey yawl wanna stay here tonight?" AJ said.

"Sure." We all said.

"Come on Ill show ye to yur rooms." She said and we followed her.

She then showed us to our rooms and we headed back to the living room.

"So what you guys want to do?" Pinky pie asked still jumping up and down.

"Beats me." Chase said.

"Truth or Dare?" Applejack suggested. (Don't ask I couldn't think of anything so bare with it)

Everyone then started to think.

"Why not." I said.

"Okay then." Aj said placing a bottle on the ground and spinning it.

"Okay Pinky Pi- DARE!" Pinky yelled interrupting her.

"Okay then….." Aj said thinking of something. "I dare you to run around the house yelling I love pie and do cartwheels after you yell I love pie." Aj said.

"OKAY!" Pinky yelled and she ran outside and around the house yelling and doing cartwheels.

"MY TURN MY TURN!" She yelled and she spun the bottle and it hit Twilight. "Truuth or dare Twilight." She said.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to use your magic to pour water on Aj." She said smiling.

"Pour a what?!" Aj sort of yelled and Twilight shrugged and she used her magic to pour water on Aj witch she wasn't too happy.

We all then chuckled as she got up and went to get dry so we waited for her to return which she did and we began again.

"Okay my turn." Twi said and she spun it and it landed on Rarity.

"Truth." Rarity said.

"Is it true of what you said about how you found your cutie mark?" Twi asked.

"Yes." She said smiling and she spun it and it landed on Fluttershy.

"Truth…." She said.

"Hm…Is it true that you had your first kiss yet?" Rarity asked.

"No." She said and Fluttershy spun the bottle and it landed on Aj.

"Dare." Applejack said.

"I dare you to eat ten apples…." Fluttershy said.

"Ye-haw!" Aj yelled and she got up and went and got ten apples and she ate them.

When she got done she spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Give me the best you got." I said smirking.

"Okay then…." She said looking around for something. "Aha got it." She said grinning.

"Oh yeah what is it hot shot." I said.

"You're not going to like it." She said.

"Try me." I said grinning.

"Kiss Chase on the lips." She said smirking and I blushed.

"What? You don't want to?" She said smiling.

"F-fine." I said and I looked at him and he shrugged.

So I then kissed him and everyone watched.

"…." I staid quiet and I spun the bottle and it landed on AJ again and she looked at me and said dare.

Which I then grinned.

"You want to play the kissing dare do yeah." I said smiling and she looked at me with a somewhat worried look. "Kiss Twilight and Pinky Pie." I said grinning.

She then kissed them both and we continued on and she spun the bottle and it hit Chase.

"Truth." He said.

"Is it true you like Rainbow Dash." She asked and everyone looked at him.

"Yeah…" He said blushing slightly and he glared at Aj who only giggled.

He then spun the bottle and it hit woopdy doo me…

"Truth." I said.

"Eh what they hay is it true you like me." He said..

For a bit everything went into a pause as I was getting stared at…..

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"What's that sugar cube speak up." Aj said.

"Yes…" I said a little bit louder but not to where they could hear.

"I-I still can't hear yeah." Aj said.

"Yes…" I spoke to where they could here.

"Okay." He said with a sort of smile.  
So we played on for a while then we hit they hay.

With them…

"Any luck." Kill asked.

"Nothing but I found another map." Quick said.

"Nice." Kill said.

"I got nothing." Bolt said.

"Same here." Fire said.

"Nada." Phoenix said

"Same here lets go." Kill said and they walked away.

How was it?


	9. Chapter 9

Rainbow Dashes Pov.

The next day.

I soon woke up and I walked out the room and I went downstairs to see everybody down there except Chase.

"So where's chase?" I asked.

"Ah think he's sick." Aj said.

"Sick?" I said.

"Yeah he came down and he almost fainted and fell down the stairs." Twi said.

"When was this?" I asked.

"About an hour ago." Rarity said.

"Is he still here?" I asked.

"Yeah I helped him back to the bed which when I helped him he passed out and he had a MAJOR fever." Aj said.

"Okay." I said.

"Can yeah go check up on em?" Aj asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and I went back up the stairs and I went to his room and opened his door. "Who the hay are you!?" I yelled seeing that Chase wasn't in here but some pony or better yet an Alicorn in here.

When it started moving it looked like they were twitching or something it was frightening. When it tried to talk its mouth and voice was having a skip and screech noise or something.

"What in the hay!?" I yelled as it gotten pitch dark and foggy and it started to move towards me.

"Yyyyyyyooooooooouuuuuu wwww..iiiiiilllll ddddddiiiaaaaiiieeeee…." It said and it kept disappearing and reappearing upside down disappearing sideways, basically it disappeared and reappeared in all three sixty ways and all that.

Then it appeared in front of me and its eyes were as dark as black.

"AH!" I yelled and I tried to kick it but it failed because it disappeared and reappeared.

"Dddiie!" It yelled and it kicked me and sent me flying.

When its hoofs hit me I yelped and landed with a thud.

When I landed I tried to get up which I did and I tried to run away.

"Nnno uuuuuuusse!" It yelled and I turned back and it was gone.

"Where did it go?" I said coming to a stop still looking back. "No time to waste!" I yelled and I turned around and bumped right into em.

I could hear it laughing as it looked like its body was doing zig zags at random spots like it wasn't even supposed to be here or something like that.

All I knew was that this thing scared me…ME Rainbow Dash..it scared me.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled getting on my hooves and I took off.

I then was actually hoping this was a bad dream.

As I was running all I could hear was a LOUD screeching noise which I tripped and fell and once I hit the ground I covered my ear.

"MY EARS!" I yelled in pain as this loud noise was hurting my ears.

Then all of a sudden it stopped.

"D…ddddddd." Was all I could hear and I uncovered my ears and I looked up and saw it twitching.

"D…ddddiie!" It yelled and swung a hoof at me but I dodge it just in time. "Ssssooo bbbbeeee iiiiitt." It said and then I looked at its eyes and saw nothing but black and a it looked like its eyes were giving out a black flame.

"What's going on?!" I yelled as I tried to run but I hit something and it felt like a wall.

"Nnnnoo wwwwhheerrreee ttttoooo rrruuunnn." It said grinning as its horn was glowing a black aroura.

As I was trying to get away it was slowly walking towards me I started hearing some voices.

"_Rainbow dash!"_ I heard but it was very silent. _"Wake up!"_ I heard but it began to become more louder but that wasn't stopping this thing from getting to me. _"RAINBOW DASH!"_ I heard and began to look rapidly around.

"Applejack?!" I slightly yelled.

"_RAINBOW DASH WAKE UP!"_ She yelled again.

"Wake up?" I said and right at that moment I saw him stop and he was frowning and he began to fade away. "Whats going on?" I asked as I saw him turn around and he looked back at me and said this.

"You will die next time Rainbow Dash." In a more understandable way.

"RAINBOW DASH WAKE UP ALREADY!" I heard and I imediatley shot up.

"What the? Where am i?" I asked.

"Oh thank goodness your awake!" Aj yelled and I looked and I looked at my surroundings I saw that I was at the door to Chases room that Aj supplied.

"What happened?" I said.

"You were screaming and crying while you just sat there." Aj said.

"What was going on?" Rarity asked.

"All I remember was that I saw I think a stallion in here with a light blueish coat and mane and tail but both mane and tail and red stripes and his eyes were black with a black flames." I said and everyone looked inside and saw nothing.

"Are you okay Rainbow Dash?" Aj asked.

"I'm fine…I think." I said and right at that moment we all heard groaning and we looked back inside and saw Chase sitting up rubbing his head and looking around and then he looked at us.

"What are you guys doing at the door?" He asked.

"Checking up on you." Was all I could say.

"Shouldn't just one check upon somepony?" He asked.

"We all wanted to see how you were doing since ya did almost faint and fell down the stairs." Aj said.

"Okay then…How long was I out?" He asked.

"About four hours." Pinky said.

"Four hours huh." He said. "Why is Rainbow Dash crying and on the floor?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad memory." I said getting up slightly blushing and I walked away.

Chase's Pov.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad memory." She said getting up and walking away.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"I don't really think so." Aj said. "Well you should get some more sleep that feva of yeas shouldn't be gone by now so get some sleep." She continued.

"Um alright." I said and the others left and I laid back down and went to sleep.

Inside….

"Memory…" I said.

"I am fine...it should have passed I don't know how it ended this time but it passed…" She said.

"You're a rather hard little filly to understand even as long as we known each other." I said.

"Yeah if I was a normal pony that wasn't inside some Stallions mind or well body to be precise." She said.

"Yeah if you were normal…" I said. "This is the second time and like I said you should have told me when you were acting up like that…plus I wish we knew how to stop it because last time… well the first time was not a good experience to learn." I said.

"Look the first time it ended with you hugging me and telling me it's alright and I do recall that this time you were affected to and apparently we were combined." She said getting up.

"And I do recall that what set you off was last time was….you know…" I said.

"Yeah because you had parents and apparently I didn't have any parents and I was feeling sadden then angered and then wabam anything else!?" She slightly yelled.

"How did it happen this time is all I am asking?" I said.

"If I knew don't you think I would have told you!" She yelled.

"What of that thing that happened? I do recall I had bits of blurry vision of a rainbow mane..Do you to tell me that when you went into your so called "Fever" something was created and tried to attack one of my friends or possibly Rainbow Dash when she came in to check on me." I said.

"If I knew I would have told you. And I do recall I know less of myself than of what you know right now." She said.

"We need to figure out what caused you to do that." I said.

"Then I would pay more attention to what's on your surroundings I do recall I can see through your own eyes as well not just you." She said.

"Fine." I said walking up to her and hugging her.

"Then I do advise you to keep a watch out." She said returning the hug.

"Ah still a filly but yet still giving orders." I said smirking.

"Ah butatlass neither of us knows how old I really am now do we." She said.

"Ah." I said. "Well I think I should be waking up and probably go check on Rainbow if they let me." I said.

"I aint stopping you." She said releasing the hug.

"See you again tonight Memory." I said kissing the top of her head.

"See you to." She said giggling.

And at that I woke up.

"Well.." I said sighing and getting up out of the bed. "I guess I should go check up on her." I said to myself walking out the bedroom door and going to the stairs seeing that the other five were still in the living room.

"What are you doing up?" Aj said.

"What you expect me to stay in bed?" I said.

"Yeah with that fever of yeas you should be." She said.

"Now did I forget to mention Memory can be sick to?" I said.

"Well no." She said.

"Well I can get sick to just not that severe. When she gets sick I am affected by a high fever as you would call it but not enough to kill me. When her sickness is over its like it never even happened. Now where is Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

As she was taking it in she sighed and said. "Shes at the cliffs she said she wants to be left alone."

"Alright thanks." I said smiling and I headed out.

With them.

"Now that that place is destroyed and no HELPful info we should head to this place called Manehatten or something like that." Kill said.

"Sir do you even know what you are doing?" Quick said. "Because if your lost in what this is heading to shouldn't we return to him and set another tracker." She said which somewhat pissed him off.

"Did I ASK YOU IF I WAS HAVING ANY TROUBLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled chocking her.

"No!" She managed to yell.

"THEN I DO FUCKING ADVISE YOU TO RETHING YOUR SHIT!" He yelled almost knocking her out leaving the others wide eyed and mouths opened.

"We set forth to that place NOW!" He yelled and they kept their pace on leaving her on the ground rubbing her neck.

"We should hit that place in five days." He mumbled..


	10. Chapter 10

Chase's Pov.

"The cliff eh." I said walking out of ajs house and I flew up to the cliffs.

Rainbow Dash's Pov.

"What was that." I said replaying what went on.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" I heard.

"Huh?" I said looking in the sky seeing Chase. "Chase?" I said.

"Hey R- He didn't finish before crashing straight in front of me breathing heavily with his eyes wide open and they weren't how they were before it was just pure black. "What the?" I said tilting my head and then darkness was dropped down and that fog appeared again and I saw this and panicked. "CHASE WAKE UP WE GOT TO MOVE!" I yelled shaking him while looking around.

His body slowly got up.

"Come on that thing is going to be here!" I said.

He then smiled evily or that's what it seemed and his coat and mane started to chance color.

"Chase?" I said.

"Hhheeelllooo aaaaaggggaiiiinnn RRRRaaaaiiiiinnnnbbbooowww Dddassshhh!" He yelled with an evil laugh that sounded to cut out a bit.

"Wwwhat?" I said and then my eyes widened. "Yyyourr that thing?!" I yelled.

"Hahahahahahaaaa!" He yelled.

"CHASE KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled.

"III ddooonnntt kknnooww ooff tthhiiss Cchhaassee." He said

"EAH!" I yelled running away from him since he started charging at me.

"Yyyooouuu wwwooonnnttt gggeeettt aaawwwaaayyy ffrroomm mmee tthhiiss ttiimmee!" It yelled and I kept on running.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME CHASE!" I yelled but got no answer. "Huh?" I said looking back seeing nothing but that didn't stop me from running.

I figured out I couldn't fly sooner or later so I kept on running and he still wasn't behind me.

"Whats going on?" I said starting to slow down then I came to a complete stop. "Where did he go?" I asked myself.

"Ggoottt yyoouu." I heard and I slowly turned around.

"AH!" I yelled and I began to run again.

This time I didn't stop running.

"I…need…..a….rest!" I said almost out of breath.

"Tthhaatt yyoouu wwoonntt ggeett." I heard and I tried to take off but just plummeted to the ground and I looked back and saw him walking up slowly.

As he got up to me he started laughing then he got infront of me and lowered his head and looked into my eyes.

"Uusseelleess." He said. "Aanndd yyoouurr tthhee ggrreeaatteestt aatthhlleettee" He said and I felt my body rising.

"What the?!" I yelled and I started to struggle. "I..I cant move!" I yelled trying to get away.

"TThhaattss rriigghhtt ssttruuggllee aall yyoouu wwaanntt." He said smirking.

"GAH!" I yelled trying to get loose. "CHASE SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled still trying to get loose but I soon gave up.

"TTiimmee ttoo ddiiee Ddasshhiiee." He said walking up to me smiling and he soon got in neck reach.

Right there I since I couldn't move I looked at him with fear in my eyes as i started feeling some minor pain in my arm. As he was close I quickly kissed him on the lips and something happened. Thunder was heard and loud clashing was heard and I felt wind starting to pick up as I was kissing him and I soon released and saw him wide eyed and mouth opened as his body began to do that glitch thing extremely fast.

"YOU BAAASTARD!" He yelled as his body started to glow and cracks formed all over its body as it was still doing that glitch thing.

"AAAHHH!" He yelled putting his front hooves over his face and cowering down and then he shot up still screaming and a light pierced his mouth and eyes and it shot up and everything began to glow.

"YOU BITCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He yelled and then wabaam everything started collapsing and it sounded like shards as the lightning and wind died down.

Only after that I opened my eyes only to see me and Chase kissing out here as well.

"What the?!" I yelled backing away and seeing him slowly close his mouth, open his eyes and they were still like that before. "Chase?" I said and next thing you know be was bowing down.

"I am yours as of in this form any other form you do not own." He said looking at me as he rose and his eyes went back to the old form and Chases body dropped to the ground like he was really dead.

"Chase?" I said again confused.

"Uhhh." He groaned as he got up lifting his head. "Where am I?" He said rubbing his head and he then looked at me.

Chase's Pov.

"Rainbow?" I said seeing that she had a look saying she was in complete shock and fear. "Uh." I said.

"What are you." She said.

"What happened first." I said.

"You were this crazed thing that new me and tried to kill me and you were an alicorn." She said with a hint a fear.

"Again?" I said.

"What do you mean again!" She yelled.

"I can explain." I said calmly.

"THEN DO IT!" She yelled.

"Its Memory..this is what happens when she has a fever or you can say that. When she does it she turns into that thing. It is set off when she feels sadden or something but this time we don't know why its set off it just is and I wasn't expecting her to have a fever when I came to get you at the cliffs Rainbow." I said. "And we don't know how to stop it." I said.

"I think I know how…." She said.

"What?" I said with a bit of well WHAT!

"You had me to where I couldn't move and I knew it was you so….I….kissed you…" I said the last part in a place where he could barely here me (More like how fluttershy was when meeting Twi but a itty bit louder to a understandable point)

"You kissed me?" I said with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah….if you tell anyone that we kissed except the others well not even the others that we kissed again I will deny it." She said with still a hint of fear in her voice.

"Rainbow Dash..Im sorry.." I said.

"I almost died…" She said.

"I didn't know Memory would break down again…so if I ever come up with a fever stay away from me." I said.

"I..ii don't think I will have a problem with that thing again…." She said still cowering behind a rock wait when the hay did that rock appear?

"When did that….whatever.." I thought. "No more problems? Hows that?" I asked.

"After all that haywire stuff happened we were sitting upright kissing and I backed away and it slowly opened its eyes and stood bowed and said I am yours at this form or something like that." She said still cowering.

"Are you sure that's exactly what it said." I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay…You know you can come out from that out of nowhere rock." I said and she slowly began to come out.

"The once brave Rainbow Dash cowering." I said smirking.

"Tell anyone I will hurt you." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I said.

"Good.." She said.

"Wait…How long were we out…" I said seeing that it was nighttime.

"I don't know." She said with a little bit of sniffling.

"We should pro- I was cut out by her kissing me again…

She soon pulled away.

"Tell anyone…." She said.

"And youll deny or worse hurt me or both." I said. "We should probably head home and tell the others that were okay.." I said and she nodded and we started flying.

"Hey Im truly sorry for what happened." I said looking at her as we landed at Ajs farm.

"Im over it now…" She said as the others came out.

"Oh my word where have you been!?" Rarity exclaimed.

"I was busy talking to her and calming her down." I said.

"You two been gone for seven hours!" Twi said.

"Its alright I was busy talking to Rainbow." I said.

"Did anything happen between yea two?" Aj said smirking.

"No Aj." I said in disbelief.

"Okay then." She said.

"Yea guys should get home now ah got work and Granny doesnt want anypony here tonight because shes playin Mohjpony with some of her elderly friends." Aj said.

"Alright well goonight Aj." Rarity said.

"I LOVE THAT GAME!" Pinky yelled and ran inside Ajs house apparently begging Smith to let her play.

"Night Aj." Twi said disappearing.

"See you tomorrow." Fluttershy silently said before leaving.

"Night…" Rd said walking away as she got out of view Aj looked at me.

"Did something happen when you guys talked?" She asked.

"No I just explained to her that coming to me when Memory is having a "Fever" is a bad idea being that it shows BAD memories of what you had or just places some random things that makes you sad and believe that it happened." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Well I should get going…" I said.

"Alright then see yea later." Aj said and I headed to Rainbows place.

When I got there she was in bed.

"Sorry…" I said and I went to my room and I went to sleep.

Inside…

"Its about time." Memory said…

With them.

"Kill." Quick said.

"What you piece of shit." He said.

"I received orders that we should probably capture someponys and create some more soldiers." She said.

"Is that so…" He said.

"Yes…" She said.

"Fine then…But for now all of us should get some sleep." He said and everypony fell asleep.

How was it? If you liked it leave a comment or a fav or follow :) it would be appreciated


End file.
